


公关危机

by halfpoint



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpoint/pseuds/halfpoint
Summary: *当原创看的话，那么就是之前提到的拉皮条反被嫖客看上，一咬牙还是把生意做了的俗套故事。*这个设定里首相被老皇帝意外日过，但还没有建立稳定关系。*不要问首相有什么私事，问就是要斥巨资给他的宝贝地球松松土。川陀纳税人的钱哗哗往水里砸*海斯特娄尼亚区是真实存在的！





	公关危机

“所以说，可否愿意行个方便呢？”面前的男人换了个姿势，重新交叠双腿。他的身体微微向前倾，表现出几分期待和谦逊，语气也透出恰到好处的谄媚来，可是脸上的表情却仍旧平静无波。事实上，海斯特从来想象不出丹莫刺尔会为什么事真正动容。不论是从皇帝款待各个区长的国宴上，还是他偶尔出席的超波剧新闻发布会上，首相大人的表情始终是一副一切都在掌握之中的沉稳模样，冷静得不像是个凡人。一个掌管着两千万个住人行星的首相大抵应该是如此。

可是海斯特万万没有想到，有一天这位帝国的邪灵、克里昂的第二个大脑、银河帝国的实质上的掌权者竟然会有一天因为私事而有求于他。即便是作为川陀排名前十的海斯特娄尼亚区的区长，海斯特本人也很少有机会见到这位深居简出的 这的确是件很有意思的事。

“为什么偏偏要找到我呢，丹莫刺尔阁下？我想您还会有很多其他选择。”海斯特继续不咸不淡地说，“比如说，卫荷区就比海斯特娄尼亚区更加富有强大。”

丹莫刺尔沉吟了片刻。“出于一些私人的原因，这件事我并不想要去拜托卫荷区长。”

“哦？卫荷区不会答应的事，海斯特娄尼亚区就会答应？”海斯特挑起眉毛，不客气地反问道：“莫非您觉得我是个软柿子、是块好啃的骨头？”

“并非如此。”丹莫刺尔立刻严肃地否认，“只是我所要求的并不多，也对海斯特娄尼亚区没有什么害处。”

“可也绝对没有什么好处。”海斯特坚持到，“我不知道你在搞什么鬼，但是海斯特娄尼亚绝对不想要做什么多余的事，尤其是和丹莫刺尔扯上什么关系。恕我直言，阁下的名声实在不怎么样，很多人都盼着你倒台，可能比你想象的还要多。”

海斯特的态度很强硬，谈判陷入了僵持的状态。丹莫刺尔于是靠回到椅子背上，若有所思。

“那么不以丹莫刺尔的名义的话，可以吗？”他喃喃地轻声说。

“你说什么？”海斯特问道。

丹莫刺尔像是找到了什么解决之道一样，他的身体一下子放松下来，那种始终伴随他的冷漠与威严的气质也随之消散了不少，甚至有些亲切起来。  
  
“如果是以朋友的身份，你愿意帮助我吗？”他恳切地说道。

“朋友？”海斯特尖锐地反问，“还请阁下恕罪，您这样的朋友我实在高攀不起，况且我们还没有那么熟……”

“那我们完全可以重新再认识一遍，”丹莫刺尔露出了微笑，似乎觉得不是什么问题，“作为朋友，我愿意为你展示一下我的一些‘收藏’。我已经经营很久了，全部是帝国顶级的货色。”

他的眼睛里既然流露出几分暧昧和狡黠的神色，这可太难得一见了。可能正因为如此，海斯特突然发现自己实在很难拒绝他。

“这就是你的‘收藏’，丹莫刺尔？”穿过了无数迷宫一样的深街暗巷，他们站在一个明显是私人会员制的俱乐部的地方，海斯特不经语带讽刺地感叹到，“真是令人叹为观止，堂堂帝国首相却在暗中干着拉皮条的勾当。”

“我在这不使用丹莫刺尔这个名字。”丹莫刺尔毫不在意，“你可以叫我伊图，如果你愿意的话。而我也会你叫你海斯特。”

此刻他穿着便服，领口的扣子解开了两颗，这使他看上去年轻不少。海斯特注意到他浅黑色的头发竟然有几缕金色的挑染。好吧，他其实也没有那么老，也不算难看。打扮妖艳火辣的猫女和兔女郎们主动围上来，热情向他打招呼问好，并把脸颊凑过来让他吻过她们的脸颊。而他的嘴唇只是淡淡的从她们脸颊上蹭过，以免弄花她们的粉底。

“我从十年前就投资了这家店。当我在帝国四处出差的时候，经常会遇见一些姿色迷人而又经济困难的姑娘们，我会利用一些手段想办法把她们偷渡到这儿来。”丹莫刺尔信心十足地向他保证，“相信我的眼光，你一定会在这里找到喜欢的口味。”

“会吗？”海斯特心不在焉地说道。“你该不会想要趁机拍下我的丑闻拿来威胁我吧？”

“——然后在暴露出我是这家店的主人，当朝首相暗中做着拉皮条的生意？”丹莫刺尔耸耸肩，“拜托，给我一点信任吧海斯特。”

丹莫刺尔早就为他们订了前排的vip位置。店里的生意很好，即便是vip席也已经人满为患了。舞台上正在表演着劲爆的热舞，宽大的红色沙发营造出良好的隐秘氛围。除了服务的侍者和女郎们，没有人会注意客人们在做什么。

海斯特第一次把手放在丹莫刺尔的腿上的时候，对方明显的愣了一下，似乎以为只是意外。首相移动双腿，不着痕迹地挣脱了。海斯特仍然不依不饶，继续大胆地把手探过去揉捏他的腿根。丹莫刺尔忍不住质问地看向他，而海斯特的眼睛继续盯着舞台，完全没有想要解释自己行为的意思。

这种事情如果不是立刻拒绝就晚了。丹莫刺尔早就应该当机立断的掀翻桌子，在狠狠给他几个耳光，派人把他压入大牢。然而丹莫刺尔花了太多的时间在揣测和分析上，这就给了对方可乘之机。  
  
“接下来的表演一定不会令你感到无聊。”丹莫刺尔迟疑了一下，开口道。

“我现在也没有感到很无聊。”海斯特答道。岂止是不无聊，简直是太有趣了，有趣到台上那些火辣漂亮的姑娘的表演都可以勉强看下去了。

他又和他坐得更近了一些，以便能够更方便对首相实施性骚扰。丹莫刺尔不再躲了，却也没有配合，倒像是藏着什么杀手锏。果不其然，下一首歌的时候音乐突然劲爆起来，台上的姑娘们呼啦一下跑下来，到每个vip宾客身边热情地抓住他们的手抚摸自己丰满的胸部和臀部，还爬进他们怀里为他们跳大腿舞。

不得不说丹莫刺尔的确非常有眼光，女孩子们真的很可爱，说不招人喜欢是假的。海斯特当然喜欢她们。但是在他眼中她们和花园里的花朵、或者展览馆里精致的瓷器无二，而他是个热爱挑战的猎人，向来只喜欢难啃的骨头。

“对不起，我已经有伴了。”海斯特大声说着，顺手揽住了丹莫刺尔的腰。

或许是因为音乐太大了，女孩子怀疑自己没有听清楚。她露出有些困惑的笑容，不知所措地频频望向她的老板，渴望给予一个明显的指示，却发现丹莫刺尔和自己一样对当前的局面毫无掌控。丹莫刺尔瞪着海斯特，后者也毫无畏缩地坦然回视。这个距离太适合接吻了，于是海斯特就吻了上去。

“你做什么？！”丹莫刺尔猛然推开他，大声质问到。

面对首相的厉声苛责，海斯特丝毫没有退缩。

“怎么，你带我到这来不是说保证我会满意吗？现在我挑中了我喜欢的口味，你却要反悔了吗？”

“我没有说过我也包含在内。”首相的声音沉了下来，语气中已经有了明显的威胁意味。“如果你是在开玩笑，劝你趁早适可而止。”

海斯特只是无所谓地耸了耸肩。“你冷静一点，伊图。我把你当朋友看，才给了你一个机会。若是你还要摆出丹莫刺尔那副嘴脸，那么这件事我们就没得谈了。你知道我最讨厌的就是那种人。”

“你想谈什么？”丹莫刺尔扬起了眉毛，威胁的压迫感又重了几分，“还是说，你是在考验我的诚意吗？海斯特，不要试探我的底线。”

海斯特既没有对方才的失礼道歉，也没有冒失的得寸进尺。他只是靠回到自己的座位上，双臂交叠、沉默不语，脸上写满了“没得谈”。

他是一个非常有耐心的猎人。

最后服软的还是丹莫刺尔。

他叫来了服务员，命令她取一瓶自己私藏的纯酿——酒的名字足以让对此颇有了解的海斯特眼前一亮——首相亲自为两人倒满。海斯特浅浅的抿了一口，丹莫刺尔则非常有诚意的一口气喝干。

“你知道，当我请人做事的时候，我会愿意支付一个合理的价格。”他的语气稍微缓和了些，“我不常对人这么慷慨，因为这件事对我来说非常重要。”

“哦？这真是首相大人能做出的最大限度的坦诚了。”海斯特语带讽刺地说，“在下应该感激涕零吗？”

丹莫刺尔沉默了片刻。“不管怎么说，还是感谢你把我当朋友。”他斟酌着措辞，谨慎而又诚恳地开口，“关于你说的机会，我可以请问一下原因吗？”

“你是个很有意思的人，丹莫刺尔。”海斯特终于说到，“我听过很多关于你的传闻。有史以来有记载的摄政佞臣——请原谅我的表述——都无一例外的贪婪自私、令人生厌，在见到你之前也做过很多种假设和猜想，关于帝国的邪灵、皇帝的另一个自我到底是怎样的人物……直到我见到你。”

“你竟然是一个不折不扣的工作狂，而且能力极强，效率极高，像是一台永不疲倦的机器。你虽然坐拥无上的权利却从来不去享用，这点太令我惊讶了。那时候我问自己，真的有这么完美无懈可击的人存在吗？这种人简直是为了执政而生的，那么他为什么不自己不去做皇帝呢？

“我非常好奇你到底是不是真的毫无弱点。然后你居然突然找到我……邀请我到这种地方来。这真是太有趣了，原来你也不是看上去那么清心寡欲，原来你自己也有些龌龊的小癖好，而且不得不说，我们在一些方面志趣相投……”

丹莫刺尔不动声色的抿了一口酒。“你指什么？”

海斯特咂咂嘴，露出暧昧的笑容：“我在你办公室偶然发现了一些录像带……请原谅，我不是故意窥探你的隐私，只是我恰好懂得这门技术。”

他没有点名是什么。然而丹莫刺尔低下头，握紧了酒杯。

海斯特于是乘胜追击。他向前探了探身，继续说：“我想我和你大概是同一种人，或者说差不多是同一种人。你把我带到这里来，看着那么多火辣劲爆的大美女跳舞无动于衷，却无时无刻不在观察我的反应，我故意把手放在你的腿上你都没有推脱，我只好自作多情的认为你对我也有兴趣了。”

丹莫刺尔沉默了一会儿，像是在与自己的内心交战。然后他很艰难地开口：“你看了那些录像？”

海斯特点点头，无所谓地耸耸肩：“原来你在意的是这个吗？你是在为陛下守身如玉？别装了，我不觉得你是那种人。”

丹莫刺尔生硬地说：“如果我说我是呢？”

海斯特靠在沙发上哈哈大笑，然后大胆地握住了他的手。“那我更要尝尝让皇帝欲罢不能的人是什么滋味了，给皇帝戴绿帽子岂不是很刺激？”

这回，丹莫刺尔没有立刻把手抽回来。他又喝了几口酒，也跟着露出了笑容。这是海斯特第一次见到他笑。他的笑显得矜持而优雅，海斯特发现自己情不自禁地看入了迷。

“好吧，既然你已经知道了，那么我们不妨开诚布公。”丹莫刺尔清了清嗓子，语气变得轻快起来，“我和皇帝陛下的关系，完全是意外。天知道他老人家是怎么想的，也许只是突然想要换换口味，我们这些做臣子的又能怎么样呢？我倒是不觉得他真的对我有兴趣，很可能只是为了提醒我有把柄在他手上罢了。毕竟帝国这么大，我既不年轻，也完全称不上漂亮……”

“然而你的气质十分令人着迷。我敢打赌，肯定不止是皇帝陛下这么认为，只是只有皇帝敢于真的付诸行动罢了。”海斯特坚持到，“自信的猎人总是愿意挑战不容易到手的危险猎物。”

“这就是你把我一步步引诱进你的陷阱的原因？”丹莫刺尔露出被取悦一般的微笑：“你真的这么想吗？如果说你只是想借此羞辱我，倒是更加可以理解。说老实话，我头一次听到这样的赞美。我手下的这帮姑娘倒一个个巧舌如簧的夸我，但我怀疑那只是因为金钱和利益。”

“唉，我发誓我说的是实话。”海斯特烦躁地说，“我又为什么非得讨好你不可呢？是你求我办事才对。你狡猾又危险，成熟又迷人，相较于那些漂亮又愚蠢的小男孩，你有一种特殊的魅力，令人欲罢不能——你又笑了，你自己感觉不到吗？你应该让我亲亲你，然后你就知道了。该死，我在说什么……”

他没有继续说下去，因为丹莫刺尔已经微笑着，把嘴唇凑了过来。

这一局是他胜了。海斯特先礼仪性的浅啄了一下他的嘴唇，然后迫不及待深吻下去，肆意地收获着自己的战利品。丹莫刺尔温热的舌尖迎接着他，仔细品尝的话还有一点金属的味道。一想到自己掠夺亲吻的对象是银河帝国的首相、全银河最有权力的摄政王，他的欲念之火就开始熊熊燃烧。

丹莫刺尔轻轻推开他的时候，海斯特仍然有点意犹未尽。他毫不掩饰的用露骨的目光大胆地打量着丹莫刺尔，而后者避开了他的目光，却仍然时不时用眼角悄悄观察他，像是欲迎还拒的挑逗。

“你好像没喝多少酒，”他淡淡地说，“是不和你的口味吗？”

海斯特轻轻叹了口气，“等你喂我呢。”

海斯特的酒量出奇的好。如果丹莫刺尔企图用灌醉他的方法避免支付他的代价，那这个算盘可就打错了。虽然他的私藏酒的确十分有品位，当海斯特认为他们喝到已经足够尽兴的时候便放下了酒杯，首先采取了行动。

“在这里？”

被推到在沙发上的时候丹莫刺尔露出惊讶且抗拒的表情，这正是他乐于看见的。

“不可以吗？”

海斯特大大方方地开始解皮带，先解丹莫刺尔的，然后是自己的。附近vip席的情侣们早就已经如火如荼的黏在一起，来消遣的达官贵人们也左拥右抱了兔女郎，因此也不算是什么不符合气氛的行为。可是丹莫刺尔的眉头皱得很深，很快又摆出一副令人扫兴的严肃表情了。

“我们可能会被发现的。川陀处处都暗藏危机，会有很多人非常乐意见到你我倒台。”

“我相信你的安保措施。”海斯特完全不以为然，“丹莫刺尔，你总是非常有办法……”

说话间，他已经成功地将他的猎物从衣服中剥出来，手也在不怀好意爱抚着，试图挑起他的情欲。他的皮肤的手感和他的年龄不太相称，可见养尊处优的生活让他保养的不错。海斯特还在沙发扶手的暗屉里找到了润滑剂，这真是服务的相当周到。

丹莫刺尔不赞同地挣扎了片刻，但却也并没有认真地反抗，大概还顾虑着他们的交易。

“我是这里的老板，我可以立刻准备一个房间。”他最后低声恳求到，“这是不是太过分了一点，你总该给我留一点面子，拜托……唔……”

剩下的句子淹没在热烈的吻中。猎人终于厌倦了猫戏耗子的游戏，给猎物致命一击。他对这样的场景肖想已久，远非丹莫刺尔可以轻易撼动的。相反地，这样半公开的场合近乎羞辱的占有帝国的首相，当今皇帝的地下情人令他格外兴奋。当然，海斯特还没有蠢到认为这是丹莫刺尔被他的魅力所打动的缘故。这个老狐狸既聪明又放得开，当确定了这是他愿意支付的价格，立刻果断地张开双腿。他还是有些心不在焉，仍然非常警觉地把注意力分散在了周围的环境中。在海斯特看来这种担心是完全多余，根本不会人会注意到这个被高大舒适的沙发靠背环绕起来的阴暗的角落。

  
一个年轻的兔女郎走过来，有些诚惶诚恐地深深鞠了一躬。

“对不起阁下，我不是有意打扰你们。”她不敢抬头，惴惴不安地低声对丹莫刺尔说了什么。后者的眉头猛然皱了起来，然后支起身子，目光越过沙发背后扫了一眼，又慢慢躺了回去，把自己埋藏在更深的阴影里。

海斯特装作漫不经心地顺着他的目光看去：有几个星舰与太阳的标志的卫兵悄悄混入了人群之中。他们没有打扰狂欢的人群，但明显是有目的的、低调地搜查某人。

他俯下身子亲了亲警惕的伴侣，却完全没有放过他的意思。或许倒不如说，他热爱这样危险刺激的场景。

可惜丹莫刺尔太冷静了，他的里面甚至不会因为紧张而抽动。

“有多少人？”海斯特问道。

“七到八个。”丹莫刺尔沉声道。

“找你的？”

“大概是。”

“那么，我们是不是需要赶紧把你藏起来。”海斯特搂住他，让他埋入自己的拥抱之中。

“到此为止了海斯特。”丹莫刺尔不耐烦地推开他，“放开我，不然我们都会有麻烦的！”

“或许，你应该在把注意力放在眼前最大的麻烦上。”海斯特露出无赖的笑容，“我的意思是说，我。”

“这不是开玩笑的时候。”丹莫刺尔厉声说，“想想看吧，明天报纸上会怎么说？皇帝又会怎么处置你？海斯特娄尼亚没有太多我的粉丝，你总该为自己考虑考虑。”

“可你现在跑已经来不及了。”海斯特说，“你要想要躲过他们，应该多做融入气氛的事情。比方说，取悦我。”

丹莫刺尔还想争辩什么，但是海斯特制止了他，伸手招来了那个兔女郎。他对她吩咐了些什么。后者吓了一跳，但还是很快地准备好了他想要的东西。当他将兔子耳朵的发卡戴在丹莫刺尔的头上的时候，他便已经知道了他的想法。首相一向冷淡平静的面孔抽动了一下，露出了一个对他来说堪称惊恐的表情。

“这并不是稳妥的方法。”

“伊图，你不可能事事都追求万无一失，那是很不现实的，也少了很多乐趣。”海斯特严肃地说，“你把精力大部分都放在预防突发事件上了，殊不知有很多危机即便是你不加干涉也会自然的化险为夷。”

“可是……”丹莫刺尔欲言又止。

“与其注意哪些废物搜查兵，不如把注意力放在更值得注意的地方。嗯？”他耐心地为他系好了情趣领带，“你要是现在临阵逃脱，我敢担保你什么也做不成。”

现在，帝国的首相换好了夜总会女郎才会穿的工作服。这真是史诗的一刻！海斯特心想，他能把这幅场景吹一辈子，到老了走不动的时候还会讲给孙辈听——如果他真能活那么久的话。客观的来说，丹莫刺尔是一个身材高大的成年男子，这身衣服从各个角度看起来都不合体。他仍然不合时宜地严肃地板着脸，看上去甚至有些滑稽。海斯特甚至怀疑假如他在自己的店里上班，肯定是第一天就被解雇的类型……但这可是丹莫刺尔！

“太冒险了。”他皱着眉咕哝到，不自在地扶了扶兔子耳朵发卡。兔子耳朵抖了抖，样子还挺可爱的。海斯特搂过他，在他脸上大大的亲了一口。

“没关系，我喜欢冒险。”他安慰到，一边揉捏着首相大半裸露的、饱满的臀部，将几乎完全挤进臀缝中的布料拨到一边，以便继续他的好事。

“你还想继续！”丹莫刺尔略微抬高了音量。半是威胁，半是恼怒。

“嗯。是的，继续。我们还能干嘛呢？你想跳舞吗？”海斯特有点不耐烦地说，“嘘——他们看过来了。”

他说的没错，一小队卫兵正向着他们走过来了。丹莫刺尔瞪了他一眼，也连忙慢慢下沉身体，配合地将性器重新纳入体内。

“你可欠我一个大人情！”他在海斯特耳边恶狠狠地说道。

“嗯？应该是你欠我才……”还没说完，海斯特就倒吸了一口冷气——丹莫刺尔动了起来。他用一种沉稳有力的速度流畅的前后摆动着腰，火热的内部像是有一种无形的吸力，每次都热情的吞入都像是把他榨干一样。

这是他从哪学会的？？这可是头牌的水平啊！海斯特头晕目眩，喘不过气来，必须集中全部的精力才能避免当场丢脸的射出来。他握住了丹莫刺尔的腰试图重新掌握主动权，可是丹莫刺尔抓住了他的手，不着痕迹地拨开——该死的！他的力气可真是大极了，海斯特竟然反抗不了他。卫兵向他们询问的时候，海斯特不得不用咬牙切齿地尽全力大喊：

“滚！没、没看见……本大爷正在……正在……”

他说不下去了。他每说一个字，丹莫刺尔就会低下头，根据他每一个发音在他嘴唇、舌尖、齿列一下一下快速舔过去，像是幼猫专注地练习捕捉。海斯特感到唇齿之间酥痒一片，只想狠狠咬住他的舌头、把他亲得喘不过气来才行。他也确实这么干了，把卫兵完全晾在一边，像是一个精虫上脑的幼稚小伙子一样不分场合的疯狂发情。

丹莫刺尔搂住他的脖子，喉咙里发出满意的哼声。“再用力点！”他在海斯特的唇间含糊不清地命令到，带着鼻音的低吟又轻又软，像是在撒娇。

卫兵们饶有兴趣地观看了片刻，说了几句荤话，便摇着头走了。

丹莫刺尔长长地松了一口气。他像一只心满意足的猫一样，达到了自己的目的之后就毫不留恋地离开。于是下一刻就什么都没有了——没有了甜蜜的亲吻，没有了诱人的低吟，没有了放浪热情的摆动。这个男人的脸上恢复了漠不关心的冷静。

“喂！”海斯特恼怒又失望地大叫起来，“你这是什么意思？再多动动啊！”  
  
“哦。”丹莫刺尔漫不经心地慢慢退出来，“免费试用到此为止，接下来的付费项目了。”

刚刚那么片刻，海斯特竟然产生了丹莫刺尔是他秘密情人的错觉——虽然这个想法十分荒唐，但是这个落差太大了，海斯特有点接受不了。

“你可真是了不得，”他感叹到，“穿上婊子的衣服就真的开始卖了。”

丹莫刺尔不置可否的扬起了眉毛，“那信不信我可以让你永远到不了高潮——这个算威胁。”

“我可真喜欢你。”

“那就别再讲价了。”

他们两个互相瞪了一会儿，彼此都暗自盘算着还能从对方身上捞出多少好处。

“我也并不是万能的，”丹莫刺尔叹了口气，“威逼利诱已经都用了，即便是丹莫刺尔也有没辙的时候啊！我已经对你够意思了吧？”

他说着，指了指自己的兔子耳朵，可怜巴巴地晃了晃，语气有点小心翼翼的讨好。但是海斯特已经明白，这是一个展示底线的信号。如果不懂得见好就收，将会落得十分不堪的下场。

“好吧，你赢了。”海斯特终于说，“我答应你。现在我可以要后续服务了吗？”

“自然包您满意。”丹莫刺尔微微扬起了嘴角，然后不知道从什么地方掏出了一纸契约，“在此之前你得把这个签了。”

海斯特不太痛快地仔细阅读了一下条款，瞥了一眼正襟危坐在他腿上的丹莫刺尔，清了清嗓子。

“不知道你的后续服务包不包括一个契约情人？”

“我们店当然也提供情人外包和租赁服务。”丹莫刺尔一本正经地回答到，指了指桌上的菜单，“短租长租皆可——只要你能付得起价钱。”

“你昂贵吗？”海斯特问道。

“我当然并不便宜，海斯特。”丹莫刺尔懒洋洋地说，“不过你知道我值得。”

那还有什么可说的呢？虽然过程有些曲折，但还算是一笔互利互惠的交易。海斯特把纸垫在丹莫刺尔平坦结实的胸口上签下了名字，然后折起来，塞进了他制服的胸口里。丹莫刺尔这才终于露出了满意的神色。

“那么先生，”他在他耳边轻轻吹着气，“你想要射在哪里？”

——END——  



End file.
